Thinking back
by HiddenSecret17
Summary: ONESHOT Karin and Hitsugaya's first night together,Hitsugaya thinks back to his pleasent memories.LEMON


**A/N. First one shot here people.Ide like to know what you think about it.SHOW SOME LOVE WONT YOU!! R&R  
**

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**...If i did well read n find out what I would make happen. lol

* * *

He thought back to how it all happened.How he had gotten the woman of his dreams, his one true love, his reason for living.All his memories flooded back to him of that one night.The one night that had started living his life with no regrets, no nothing but relentless happiness.

They way they stared at eachother.Looking into eachothers souls, and without words they knew how the other felt.

"Karin I love you" Hitsugaya said with his eyes brimming with so much emotion you could tell he was telling the truth.

"I love you to Tou-Kun" Karin replied and moved forward to Hitsugaya.

They embraced eachother, tightly as to never let go.Slowly Hitsugaya pulled back just enough to look down at her face.Her face was still buried in his chest.Gently Hitsugaya removed one of his hands from her waist and took hold of her chin.He softly lifted her face so she was looking at him.Bright azure blue eyes met with Deep brown auburn ones.Slowly leaning down he brushed his lips lightly against hers, he kept them lingering their until Karin pushed herself against him more and they shared a sweet innocent kiss.They broke apart only to breathe then resumed.Histugaya gently ran the tip of his tongue along Karin's wishing to deepen the kiss.Karin complied and parted her lips.They both started exploring eachothers mouths and their once sweet innocent kiss turned into a heated passionate one.Both of there tongues thrashed around battling for dominance.As the heated kiss become more and more passionate Hitsugaya's hands massaged the small of her back, pulling her closer to him.While she had her arms around his neck with her fingers were entangled in his hair.

Still not parting Hitsugaya pushed Karin against the wall and let his hands travel from her back to her thigh.Moving his hands up and down her thigh, he stopped kissing her on the lips and traveled down.He placed butterfly kisses along her jawline making his way down to her neck.Kissing the pulse in her neck Hitsugaya kept kissing lower and lower until her met fabric.Leaning back he untied her obi sash and ran his hands from her waist to her shoulders infect taking of her robe.Karin now missing her robe decided to follow Hitsugaya's lead and untied his obi sash and took of his robes and captains hiori.Now they stood in there undergarments (Boxers,bra,panties) theirs hands roaming freely over eachothers bodies.Hitsugaya took Karin into his arms bridal style, and placed her on the bed.

Hitsugaya lowered himself onto her.His legs on either side of her.He gently ran a finger up Karin's body,from her waist to her neck, sending shivers down her spine.Hitsugaya cupped her cheek tenderly and kissed her eagerly.Once again a sweet kiss turned to a passionate heated one.Their lips meshing together.Karin let out a soft moan into the kiss and looked into Hitsugaya's eyes as he pulled back.

"I want you" She begged.

"I want you too" He agreed as he unhooked her bra.

He once again lowered his mouth,only this time her took her hardened nipple and began to run his tongue over it.He raised his hand to cub her other breast and began to massage it.Karin let out a longer moan this time, and Hitsugaya smirked.He liked the feeling he had over her body.How he could make her moan with his touch.He also liked the feeling she was having over his own body as he felt himself becoming hardened.

Kissing his way back up to her lips he let his hands roam freely once again.Settling on her inner thighs he began to move upwards.His hand skimmed over the top of her underwear.Feeling the wetness soaking through he removed her underwear.Now staring at a completely naked Karin he lowered his lips to her ear.

"Your so beautiful" He whispered huskily, while his lips gently grazed the side of her cheeks, causing her to shudder.

Hitsugaya once again found his hands dangerously close to her most private area, only this time their was no underwear to stop him.He began to rub her sensitive area and she gasped.Not from pain.But from the pleasure that was building up inside of her.Her hands clenching his muscular back begging him to continue.Seeing her reaction he decided to go on.He slipped a finger inside of her and she moaned, still pulsing his finger in and out of her he added another.Hitsugaya soon couldn't take the urges any longer.He quickly pulled his boxers off and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Karin" He called as he saw her eyes were closed.She moaned as a reply.

"Please look at me, this might hurt for a second" He gently asked still hovering above her.

Karin's eyes shot open and stared at him, the look of intense love and passion but most of all desire held within them.

"I'm ready" She said whilst still looking him in the eyes.

That was all he needed.All he needed to fulfill both his and hers desires.He slowly entered her.He watched her face for any signs of pain.When their was non he withdrew ans re-entered again and again, slowly gaining momentum.Soon enough Karin was moving her hips to the rhythm of their love making.She let out a moan as she arched her back further into him.

"Harder,faster" She breathed in a moan.

All he could do was comply.Going deeper inside of her he let out a primal growl.He lent down and kissed her ferociously, still drilling into her.Karin wrapped her legs around Hitsugaya drawing them closer to one another.He felt himself ready to release but he fought the urge.He wanted Karin to release first.He felt her muscles begin to clench tight and he knew she was close.With one final thrust she yelled out his name.

"TOUSHIRO" She screamed in pleasure.

"KARIN" He yelled out her name as he filled her with his seed.

Worn out completely from their first sexual experience together, they lay in a bundled heap breathing deeply.After finding enough strenght to move Hitsugaya withdrew from her and rolled of to the side.Karin rolled onto her side facing Hitsugaya and layed her face on his still heaving chest.He wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer.Breathing in the scent of her hair he sighed contentedly.Gently stroking her hair he spoke.

"Karin?"

"Mmmm"

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

**A/N. HaHa lol SEX SEX SEX.I liked this as a one shot but its starting to look good as more, I'm not sure let me know what your thoughts are :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW otherwise how will I know if its shit or not?? LOL XO**

P.s if you didnt get it he was thinking back. it was a memory :)


End file.
